russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Shows of ‘The Million Second Quiz,’ and ‘Killer Karaoke,’ ‘Catch Me Fall in Love’ and ‘Janella: A Princess Girl’ on IBC-13 this July
July 4, 2014 IBC-13 remains true to its commitment to continuously find ways to cater to the changing taste of Pinoy viewers. This is why, beginning this July 5, the Kapinoy Network will be launching an exciting mix of program offerings that will spice up everyday TV viewing. Kapinoy primetime superstars Drew Arellano, Elmo Magalona, Anja Aguilar and Robi Domingo First up is the back-to-back opening of the all-new season of three of IBC’s flagship programs on its timeslots– The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, and the latest addition to the brand new musical game show Killer Karaoke. Not only will these well-loved shows be enjoyed in the night as they strengthen the network’s primetime block, they both have new hosts who will definitely be loved by viewers for their winners, challenge and superstars. Every Saturday, for The Million Second Quiz (airing at 6 p.m.), it will be the primetime prince of game show host Drew Arellano who will be givine the group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds). For the season-opener as the celebrity player Cristine Reyes will be the challenge to answer, which has been the money. After 6:45 p.m. of TreseBella's action-packed Mexicanovela La Teniente starring Maria Fernanda Yepes, at 7:30 p.m. iis the much-awaited musical game show of its kind in the country, Killer Karaoke, the localized franchise of the hit US show at 7:30 p.m. The heir of Pinoy rap Elmo Magalona will now be hosting the show will feature contestants attempting to sing in front of a live studio audience while various attempts are made to disrupt their performances. For example, a contestant will sit on a swing while singing a chosen song. He or she will be then dipped into a pool of water filled with snakes and other reptiles. The audience will vote for the contestant who were able to sing well despite the challenges being thrown at them. This new show, aside from the new host, taped the pilot episode with a six celebrities will try to carry a tune without screaming too much in fear of the challenges: the actress Cara Eriguel, sexy star Yam Concepcion, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio, Kapinoy comedian Ramon Bautista of Sic O'Clock News Naman at the same time singing Angelina by PSY, the TV actor DJ Durano and the sexiest star Coleen Garcia. Saturday at 9 p.. and Sundays 9:15 p.m., the singing reality show Born to be a Superstar ''will get the battle of the singing champions as host the young diva princess Anja Aguilar and the judges are Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and Joey Albert. The contestants are Shanne Velasco, Arvin Ventanilla, Paolo Antenorcuz, Hannah Bustillos. Randy de Silva, Dean Carlo Logo, Kelly Mercado, Shania Hermogenes, Carl Camo, Janet Japor, Clarissa Chua and Aubrey Carreon are the top of the superstars as well. This new season, aside from the new host, the show also introduces the new segment ‘Let’s Ask Barangay’ which will delight people from all walks of life across the country as they get to be part of their favorite TV5 game show. Monday’s episode of “Let’s Ask Pilipinas” features OPM artists Jaya, Jireh Lim, Noel Cabangon and Pops Fernandez who will all be playing for the grand prize. Ogie’s Confessions of a Torpe co-stars Bayani Agbayani and Jojo Alejar will also be expressing their support for their friend’s newest game show. In the evening, IBC-13 offers fresh viewing alternative with a soap opera at 5:30 p.m. and fantasy-drama serials at 7:30 p.m. At late primetime, two Tagalized Asianovelas also airing back-to-back starting at 10:30 p.m. The first is the Korean hit series Spy Myung-wol featuring Han Ye-seul, Eric Mun and Lee Jin-wook. In this action-packed romantic comedy, they stars in the first-ever Koreanovela, a North Korean spy who infiltrates the South under orders to kidnap popular hallyu actor Kang Woo, only to end up falling in love with him. Right after Spy Myung-wol is the Taiwanese drama ''Hayate the Combat Butler at 11 p.m. Starring George Hu as the leading role as Hayate, together with Park Shin-hye, Tia L,i Sean Lee, Wes Lo and Egin Lee.